1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for mounting an ultrasound transducer. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for mounting an ultrasound transducer in a cast which protects the patient and transducer head module from adverse affects due to external impacts, and a method of installing the apparatus for mounting the ultrasound transducer.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of ultrasound to therapeutically treat musculoskeletal injuries is known. Impinging ultrasonic pulses having appropriate parameters, e.g., frequency, pulse repetition, and amplitude, for suitable periods of time and at a proper external location adjacent to a bone injury has been determined to accelerate the natural healing of, for example, bone breaks and fractures and to treat osteoporosis. For patients with reduced healing capacity, such as elderly persons with osteoporosis, ultrasonic therapy may promote healing of bone injuries which would otherwise require prosthetic replacement or leave the patient permanently disabled.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,003,965 and 5,186,162 both to Talish and Lifshey ("Talish '965" and "Talish '162", respectively) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,612 to Winder et al. describe an ultrasonic delivery system where the RF generator and transducer are both part of a modular applicator unit that is placed at the skin location. The signals controlling the duration of ultrasonic pulses and the pulse repetition frequency are generated apart from the applicator unit. Talish '965 and Talish '162 also describe fixture apparatus for attaching the applicator unit so that the operative surface is adjacent the skin location. In Talish '965 and Talish '162, the skin is surrounded by a cast, while in U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,160 to Talish and Lifshey ("Talish '160") fixture apparatus is described for mounting on uncovered body parts (i.e., without a cast or other medical wrapping).
In many instances, the patient receiving ultrasound therapy treatment is mobile. A transducer head module may be mounted on the patient remote from a stationary ultrasound generator, or portableultrasound generating apparatus may be carried by the patient as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,372 to Talish et al. The transducer head module is therefore increasingly more prone to external impacts which may damage the module or adversely affect the treatment efficiency. Thus, while the systems described in the prior art disclose typical therapeutic ultrasound method and apparatus, they do not disclose a method and apparatus for mounting an ultrasound transducer which protects the transducer head module and the patient.
Another problem associated with the prior art transducer mounting apparatus becomes apparent to physicians during the installation of the apparatus. Typically, a cast will be mounted on the patient prior to the time that the decision is made to administer ultrasound therapy. Therefore, the physician is required to cut a hole in the existing cast to accommodate placement of an ultrasound transducer head module adjacent a body portion of a patient requiring treatment. Since more transducer head modules are circular, a corresponding circular hole is required in the cast. However, physicians are commonly equipped with a tool having a blade which may be adjusted to limit penetration to the depth of the cast to cut a square or rectangular void in the cast. Moreover, it is inefficient to require the physician to be concerned with the precision with which the void is made in the cast. Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus which can be placed within a void in a cast and convert the square or rectangular void to a circular hole for receiving an ultrasound transducer head module which is also adaptable and versatile to minimize a precision associated with the dimensions of the void.
Alternatively, the physician may know, at the time the injury occurs, that ultrasound therapy is likely a preferred future treatment. However, the installation of a spacer which creates a void in the cast has heretofor been delayed until a period of time has elapsed such that the danger of swelling around the affected injury site has transpired, since it has been determined that the skin within the void is prone to window edema (especially during the swelling period). Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus which will allow the surgeon to install an insert in the cast at the time of injury which will insertably receive an ultrasound transducer treatment head module and also prevent window edema when the module is not in place.
Additionally, conventional transducer mounting apparatus is often bulky and cumbersome to the patient, especially when the apparatus is located on a portion of the patient's body which is typically covered by clothing. Thus, a need exists for an apparatus which has a low profile when mounted on the patient to facilitate comfort to the patient while the apparatus is mounted on a location under clothing.